themysticalcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The role play Mystical Community is made of several stories, Bingo Books, and storylines. The stories are usually stories of the past and tend to be with a title like Name's Past: Title. The Bingo Books are a set of targets that need to be eliminated, whether defeated or killed. The storylines are periods of time in which no Bingo Books are taking place; the major ones so far are "Growth of Sin" and "The Chase". Sometimes some players add alternative storylines like "Final Confrontation"and "Present Memories". Here is the chronological order of the stories, Bingo Books, and storylines in Mystical Community along with the arc- the series- they are in. *Battle of Swawns (Egrigori arc) *Grindell's Past: LInk (HyBreed arc) *Paradise Lost, But Not Forgotten (Tales of Sin arc) *Dmitri's Past: Hawkeye Curse (Great God War arc) *Sirberius' Past: The Great God War (Great God War arc) *Dmitri and Tenkai's Past: Hybrid Crusade (Great God War arc) *The Council's Past: Noe Conspiracy (Dawn of a New Age arc) *BIngo Book - Hit List (Dawn of a New Age arc) *Bingo Book - Fallen Order Lieutenants (Fallen Order arc) *Bingo Book - Visorese Leaders (Fallen Order Captains) (Fallen Order arc) *Bingo Book - The Four Horsemen (Guardians of Hell) (Revive Revival arc) *Final Confrontation (Revive Revival arc) *Growth of Sin (SALIGIA arc) *Bingo Book - SALIGIA (SALIGIA arc) *Bingo Book: The Key 4 (Key 4 arc) *The Chase* (Chase arc) *The Fall of Divine Reign* (Chase arc) *Present Memories** (Great God War; Chase arc) *Memento Mori*** (Fate of the Unknown arc; Tales of Sin arc) *Bingo Book: Genesis of Unknown** (Fate of the Unknown arc) * "The Fall of Divine Reign" takes place in the middle of "The Chase" ** "Present Memories" takes place just before "The Chase" and has flahbacks of the "Great God War" *** "Memento Mori" takes place during "Bingo Book: Genesis of Unknown" Arcs Egrigori arc The "Egrigori arc" is the story of how the angelic unit Egrigori Fell and 'Thorns' became SALIGIA. It focuses around the friendship between Barrel and Azazel. During the Battle of Swawns, Egrigori is defeated and 'Thorns', plus Egrigori's Shamsiel, become SALIGIA. HyBreed arc The "HyBreed arc" focuses around the life of Solomon Gregorovitch, first of Valentine's artificial Kim-un-Kurs. The story tells of HyBreed's origins and Valentine's study of Solomon, who became Count Grindell. Valentine, guised as 'Valentino', manipulates Solomon throughout the story, ending with Solomon's death. Tales of Sin arc; Memento Mori arc "Tales of Sin" is a series of entries that show the history of the SALIGIA Sinners. Most of the entries come from "Memento Mori", which it is later renamed since the original "Tales of Sin" was cancelled. Age of Innocence arc The "Age of Innocence arc" is a collection of seperate stories that show the origins and childhood of some of the main characters like Sirberius Reono, Dante, and Larac. Great God War arc The "Great God War arc" is the stories of The Great God War from three sides from two stories: "Sirberius' Past: The Great God War" and "Dmitri and Tenkai's Past: Hybrid Crusade". It focues on Dmitri Valenti, Tenkai Hyachi, and Sirberius Reono struggle to survive during the war. Demon Destroyer of Gods arc The "Demon Destroyer of Gods arc" focuses on the time Sirberius Reono was in the service of Demon Lord Draethius, including the Black Circle massacre and Sirberius' escape. Dawn of a New Age arc The "Dawn of a New Age arc" focuses on the beginnings of the Mystic Council. "Bingo Book - Hit List" is the main storyline here except for a few other stories, like "The Council's Past: Noe Conspiracy". Fallen Order arc The "Fallen Order arc" focuses on the Council's fight against the Fallen Order. This arc only consists of "Bingo Book - Visorese Leaders (Fallen Captains)" and "Bingo Book - Fallen Order Lieutenants". Revive Revival arc The "Revive Revival arc" is about the fight between the Fallen Order and the Council in a race against time in order to stop or insure the resurrection of Draethius. The Four Horsemen try to stop Draethius' revival as well but use insufficient means and end up getting themselves -except Zateyr- killed. Near the end, Sirberius fights Dante where they end up in the Death Dimension. SALIGIA arc The "SALIGIA arc" is where Larac and his team venture into the Mu to find SALIGIA but Heavenly Ruler Phaethon seperates them. They end up having to fight SALIGIA. At the end, Sirberius comes back from the Death Dimension and Valentine kills Phaethon, who is revealed as Tiolee Cross. Key 4 arc The "Key 4 arc" focuses on the Council's trip to Mirage Island to stop Azriel and Key 4. All Keys are killed and in the end, Kira kills Azriel and becomes the new Sinner of Wrath. Chase arc The "Chase arc" focuses on "The Chase", a storyline that takes place between "Bingo Book: The Key 4" and "Bingo Book: Genesis of Unknown". It gives insight on who Dante may have been before he was experimented on by Kurasawa Cross. Fate of the Unknown arc The "Fate of the Unknown arc" is about the events leading to the Ragnarok Tragedy and the Remnants of Atlantis' sanctioning at Faralda in order to prepare themselves for an invasion of Lemures, the dragon realm. Ashley surfaces and reveals the Remnants of Atlantis' plans and that Evangeline has been kidnapped.